Sophies long lost twin
by Louisa Standen
Summary: Sophie feels a sense of loss and so does catherine chandler wells
1. Prologue

Sophie's long lost twin

Prologue

The phone rung shrilly in a new york brownstone. Catherine picked up the phone

"Catherina, my darling grand-daughter, I have something to tell you, you are in grave

danger" Jacques sighed softly "What do you mean?" Catherine asked

"I will not be long of this world, you must find your sister and take her to new york

with you" Jacques put down the phone in tears as the psychotic monk came into his

office. "You need not fear death, monsieur" jacques hit him with the statue on the desk

and ran for his life.

Meanwhile...

Robert Langdon looked at his watch, he was waiting for jacques sauniere, the curator

of the infamous louvre museum in Paris, France


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vincent trudged his way through the mud and water to get to the broken pipe. He felt a sudden shift in his wife's emotions. One minute she was happy the next, a despair hit him like bricks. He hadn't felt anything like this since he found his miracle son jacob dead.

Vincent and catherine grieved for jacob. Their first child was taken from Catherine and then the doctor filled a syringe full of a drug that was meant to slow down the body making a person seem as though they were dead. The Doctor then whispered to Catherine that this would stop Gabriel from killing her himself.

When Vincent got out of the cell that had been built for his capture. He busted down the door a minute too late. Jacob was lying dead in his crib and catherine appeared in the doorway with a gun. Vincent and diana stopped her from looking in the crib. It was then a shot rang out and all three looked at Gabriel who was dead with a gaping hole in his chest.

Vincent was bought back to the matter at hand. He ran back to the hub and got changed.

"Father, I must get home to Catherine. Something has just upset her terribly" Jacob nodded

"I will send Kanin and his team down to fix the pipe. Go and see your wife, we will survive"

As Vincent got to the secret door that would take him into his and Catherine's brownstone.

He heard her sobbing.

"Catherine, my love, what is wrong?" She looked up

"Vincent, my love, we always share the truth, don't we" he nodded as he kissed her

"I have a secret" and she waited and then spoke again

"My parents adopted me when I was five years old."

"My grandfather is jacques sauniere, my parents were killed in a car crash along with my little brother in Glastonbury."

"Vincent, I have a twin sister, her name is sophie neveu and she is in grave danger."

She started to pace and Vincent sat her down and then gave her his sternest look

"Why did you not tell me when we married?" he said angrily...


	3. Chapter 2 dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own the da vinci code or any mentioned characters nor do I own BATB

I write for the pleasure of writing

Chapter 2

Vincent and Catherine's dilemma was real. Today he had delivered her the silent treatment

Catherine was hurting because she had kept a secret from vincent. And he was hurting because of her secrecy.

Eventually they passed each other in the hall on their top floor suite of their brownstone

opposite central park.

As they flew into each other's arms they both broke down in tears kissing and both saying

sorry for their behaviour of late. Vincent smiled and purred as they made love sealing the

bond forever.

"Oh my love" he roared in exultation as he felt her tightness surrounding him and embracing him.

As they slowly came down from their high. Catherine wept with joy that their love was not lost.

"My love, I am so sorry, I will never ever keep a secret from you again. I can't live without my heart vincent, it just isn't possible." he smiled as he stroked her firm bottom and replied that she should not worry so much.

"We should go to paris, your sister is in danger, I can sense it approaching" Vincent had that stubborn determined look about him.

"Vincent, there is too much danger for me to risk you." They dressed and continued discussions below in their chamber. As they got to father's library, they sat down and poured some tea and Jacob senior came hobbling in behind them asking what the devil they were arguing about.

"Father, Catherine has a sister, I was just about to get her to agree that I should go to paris and help find her" VIncent listed all the reasons why he should and Catherine said he shouldn't go, that he was at risk of being captured and treated worse than what Gabriel had done to him.

"Vincent...is right, catherine" he looked thoughtful "Now surely, you two are smart enough to realise that Elliot burch left you two his private jet for other uses besides your honeymoon." he smirked as both their jaws fell open at his gaffe.

"Father, you are right" Catherine said "Father, do you have the number of that french woman, she lives in paris doesn't she, owns a B&B in le rue haxo?" Father nodded

"Yes, her name is marie chauvelle, she came to us for sanctuary when she lived in new york city." he looked through his draws and gave them the number.

"Call her, get on that plane then go and get your sister back my dear, alright" he gave her a fatherly kiss on her cheek and wiped away the tear that fell from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Summary: Catherine and vincent head to paris to stop an event from happening that could mean her sisters life.

Robert langdon, a professor of religious symbology could not believe what was happening, he had been shot at, accused of murder and now he was a wanted fugitive along with sophie neveu, the french cryptologist who turned out to be the grand-daughter of jacque sauniere.

"Go ahead, open it" he said pointing to the strange box

Sophie gasped "A cryptex cylinder!" she turned it around to get a closer look

"You use them to keep secrets locked away or to pass messages in code" sophie explained

further. "There are five dials, each dial 'as twenty six letters, that could be 5 million possibilities"

Robert shuddered as the armoured truck drove over a rock.

"Please, professor, you are clearly not alright, may I try som'thing, I don't know why it works"

She rubbed her hands together to warm them and then placed them on the side of his head

"Sophie, I feel better already"

"thank you" he smiled at her

The truck stopped

Meanwhile...

Vincent woke up in a cold sweat, he had linked with sophie during his sleep and now he sensed her fear.

"Vincent, honey, what is it?" asked Catherine bewildered by her husbands waking nightmare.

"I think Sophie is headed into grave danger, only she does not know it yet, the person she is with has a profound knowledge of religious symbols. He's not the danger, its the person they are headed to that should not be trusted.

A/N Leigh teabing should watch out, Vincent is a powerful empath who can sense evil doers


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summary: Catherine and Vincent are helped by Bezu Fache to find her sister before she heads straight into danger.

Vincent and Catherine loaded their bags into the car at the lille commercial airport

and were watching the sights of paris as they headed towards marie's B&B in rue haxo

"You two must be very tired" said the driver in a smooth french accent.

"Yes" replied vincent "I must ask, you don't seem very shocked at my appearance, how could this be?" the driver smiled "I have known marie for a long time" she said

"Did you know jacques sauniere was my grandfather?" Catherine asked the driver

"I know a great many things, my dear. But it is up to marie to explain them, she will help you understand these things"

Catherine and vincent just looked confused even more

They were ushered out of the car and then their bags were put into the lobby of the guest house. "Veencent, is that you and catherine?" he took off his hood then and marie gasped

"It is you!" she cried before hugging and kissing both of them

"Come in, come in, sil vous plait" she bought their bags into the warm welcoming lounge

and poured the dismayed couple a drink.

"I know the both of you are tired, but you must hear the story" catherine and vincent looked at each other, they both needed to hear the truth

"Now, do you remember why you were adopted catherine and why sophie was kept here

under the protection of your grandfather."

"I heard you talking to my grandfather and you were crying. You said that we were in danger

when you heard something about my parents being killed."

"Your name was changed as soon as you were adopted to chandler from sauniere but your maiden name was never sauniere, catherine, it is st claire"

"Wait, that is one of the oldest families is france!" exclaimed Catherine

"Plantard is the other family name." said marie

"You need to listen to me, the lineage of the st claire name has been exposed to despots

of the church." She started to draw something and then hid what she had drawn

"Vincent, please demonstrate the male and female symbols of the past" said marie chuckling.

He started chuckiling when Catherine yelled "Would someone please explain why this is funny?"

"Well..." Vincent started to explain


	6. Chapter 5

Summary: Sophie and Robert are accosted by andre' vernet and Catherine goes to her grand-pere's funeral in paris.

CPOV

"But I don't understand, marie, I have so many memories of my grand-pere that it is hard to believe that he would have to tell a lie to protect the cryptex!"

Vincent had shown the two symbols to catherine and he had told the true grail story.

"From what I've been shown this night, catherine, this all fits my love, I know you are in shock but our main focus is stopping sophie from heading to danger."

She looked at Vincent with tears of shock and dismay

"Come, you are tired and you need to go to your grandfather's funeral and grieve, please catherine, for you in the long run it will be more healthy"

"Goodnight, child" Marie called as Vincent carried her upstairs.

The following day...

Catherine prepared herself for the funeral that afternoon and as she drove to the church, she saw a stream of people devoted to the service of the curator.

The funeral was a sombre affair and Bezu Fache noticed Catherine leaving flowers at the graveside after and felt compelled to approach her. He gasped when he saw the likeness to Sophie neveu.

"Mademoiselle" catherine looked up "Did you know Jacques sauniere?"

"He was my grandfather, mr..." he shook her hand politely "Fache"

"I guess you want to talk about my sister" she said "Oui, she is in danger, mademoiselle"

"I know, my husband and I came here to find her." catherine swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Robert langdon is innocent, mr fache and I would happily defend him in any court of law"

"I know that too" he said as they walked to the back of the graveyard.

"It is leigh teabing you want to question" a husky voice said from behind a gravestone

A/N Dah Duh Dah!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Summary: Fache meets Vincent and is shocked but not horrified so to get his answers he meets and takes them to chateau villette

"What hotel are you two staying at?" asked Fache

Vincent and Catherine looked at each other "We are staying at the le' priori, it's at 20 rue haxo"

Fache asked them to go and pack and then he would take them to where sophie was.

"You must go now, go!" The couple walked to the taxi rank outside the grave yard and hailed a cab immediately

"Where to, mademosielle" They said the name of the hotel and the cab sped off

"Vincent, I'm afraid, do you think there is any truth in this tale? This questions everything I was bought up to believe in. If so then maybe there are high ranking members of the church trying to disprove the theory of the sangreal by killing off the descendants of jesus christ."

"Who knows, my love, all that matters is what you believe. Maybe you are the last living descendant of jesus, why couldn't he have been a father and performed all those miracles?"

The cab pulled over suddenly and the driver started pushing them out of the cab swearing at them and screaming. He had caught a glimpse of vincent's face and panicked.

So Vincent put catherine on his back and ran at high speed up the last few streets. Marie chauvelle opened the door as soon as she saw them.


	8. Chapter 7

Sophie's long lost twin

Chapter 8

Summary: Vincent and Catherine are told the whole story about leigh teabing and the monk silas. Fache then takes them in a armoured van to chateau vilette where vincent discovers the truth of the connection between silas and leigh teabing.

"Vincent" catherine said softly

"What is wrong my dear heart?" he murmurs as he wakes up and stretches

"I think we should see Bezu fache here"

"Do you think he is a trustworthy man, my love?" he asked her as he caressed her back

"Yes" she starts to kiss vincent moving down his neck to his furry abs.

"Oh catherine, I have never known such pleasure before you" he turned her on her back so he could love her as she deserved.

They showered together and made love fleetingly but as passionately as they had that morning.

Marie Chauvelle knocked on their door gently. "Vincent, catherine, there is someone here to see you, shall I allow them up here?"

"Yes marie it's fine" vincent said huskily

Fache knocked on their door and asked if he could enter their room.

"I am sorry to disturb you two so early but I am so shocked that I can hardly bear to face the truth" catherine poured him a glass of wine and vincent bade him to sit down

"Tell us what has caused your distress, Capitaine"

"My bishop was using me, robert langdon never came to him in confession, silas, a mad monk murdered four people last night after being instructed to do so by his teacher. Retor is the meaning in latin, it means teacher."

Vincent and catherine looked at each other in horror. "The same number as the guardians, the grand master and the three senecheux"

"What are you two talking about?" shouted fache in frustration

"We will tell you on the way" they both thought for a moment "Chateau vilette, fache, sophie and robert are in danger of losing their lives tonight, you must take us to them"

Fache nodded then sighed and radioed for an armoured truck.

As they raced to save sophie and robert, they explained about the priory of sion and it's purpose.

"If the priory of sion is involved, then it's not good, every priory story has ended in bloodshed" said fache as he evaluated the information.

"Leigh teabing is a man obsessed with the holy grail and the keystone. He is often going to the large library in the city of london. I'm betting he has lists. And I am betting your grandfather was on his list who could be the grand master." said vincent quietly

-0-

Meanwhile...

"Put the keystone on the table" the mad monk hissed at leigh teabing

"You are hurt?" said leigh

"As you are crippled, sir leigh" he said kindly

"Only the worthy find the grail monk"

He lowered the keystone to the table as sophie and robert watched in horror then sir leigh raised his crutch and bashed the mad monk in the hip.

"A dragon most easy to slay"

"What do you mean?" asked robert with the ice pack on his temple

Leigh lifted up the monks robe to reveal a corporal torture belt called a cilice


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Summary: Catherine and vincent confront leigh teabing with their knowledge of the truth and Fache apologises to Robert langdon and Sophie.

"Remy, get some ductape and tie up this monster at once!" shouted the furious man

"Opus dei, the supernumerary monks who inflict punishment to themselves, so they can suffer as christ suffered" Sophie looked at the monk's wounds horrified

"Fache is opus dei, he wears the symbol on his jacket" said Robert

Remy took away the fiend and threw him in the cellar

"Leigh, you want what's in this box, we need to get out of here?"

"Well I do have a plane" Leigh chuckled

They heard a roar and Vincent crashed through the window followed by Catherine and Fache

Sophie fainted in terror when she first saw Vincent's face

"Sophie!" catherine screamed

Catherine rushed to her sister's side and an immediate bond was formed

"Vincent, what am I going to do? She won't wake up" cried catherine

Robert was astounded by this strange leonine man and his wife. He stepped forward and offered Vincent to sit down awhile

"Hello, Robert Langdon" Vincent smiled at him "Your works are renowned all over new york"

Meanwhile Leigh was shouting at Vincent and fache to get out of his house.

Vincent stood up furious at the old coot. "We are not leaving until the keystone and Sophie and Robert are out of your evil clutches" Robert gasped "How do you know about the Keystone?"

"I followed the bond and a few visions I had" he said gently as he lifted Sophie onto the sofa

Robert fell on the floor in shock

"My beautiful wife is the sister of sophie, they are twins and since I have a bond with my catherine, it would naturally be assumed I also have a bond with my sister in law too."

Sophie woke up and saw that Catherine was sitting by her. The leonine man was smiling and his azure blue eyes were twinkling.

"Are you my sister?" catherine nodded. They hugged crying

Fache looked at his feet and mumbled out a sorry to Sophie, he then took the keystone and handed it to sophie. Catherine wrapped it and handed it to Robert

"Leigh Teabing" Leigh sighed and stood up "I have some questions for you" said fache

"I have done nothing wrong" he said defiantly

Vincent started growling at him then took two steps forward and gripped his arms.

"Why don't you tell those women over there how you had their grandfather murdered Leigh!"

Leigh gulped and then the next few words that came out of his mouth shocked robert to the core.

"Grail quests require sacrifice. The monster who actually killed your grandfather is in the cellar tied up. Bishop Aringarosa sanctified his blessing for this traitor's murder"

Catherine walked up to him most calmly then slapped him twice, as fierce and protective of her family as Vincent was of his. Then she grabbed his lapels and screamed at him.

"Why did you have to murder my grandfather?"

"Your god doesn't forgive murderers, he burns them" She stepped back and took her sister's hand and Vincents.

"Robert, Sophie, catherine, Vincent, you four will go and get in the police car."

"Bezu Fache" Sophie kissed him and blessed him, he blushed then grunted and cleared his throat in embarassment.

Robert followed them out to the car and when he got in the car. Collet asked him where he wanted to go.

Catherine replied that they had a private jet waiting at the airfield. And that London was their destination

"But Robert and I don't have papers" sophie said in a worried tone

Collet then produced their new passports and Visa's

"I called in a favour from Joe, he's the district attourney in manhattan" said catherine smiling.

Someone radioed over the receiver that the bishop had been caught running from saint sulpice.


End file.
